Need You Now
by sebaschan
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in some odd, yet comforting company.


"Oh you forgot to put those shields up again. Just brilliant"

"In my defense, sexy did it."

"...What?"

"Oh as if you don't gave her names," Eleven pursed his lips, hand leaning against the central console as he gave the other a knowing look.

Ten stood silent, his hands burying in his blue suit trousers as he stared the other one down, rocking himself back and forth on his feet slightly as he held a staring contest with his regenerated self. "...I have never given her a name."

"I forgot how boring I was," Eleven frowned, "Not even wearing a cool bowtie...honestly."

"Bowtie? _Bow. Tie?_ You look ridiculous, look at you!" Ten's cold hands shot out to take a hold of Eleven's face, tilting his head this way and that as he examined his new self. "You look like a twelve year old, and where are your eyebrows? Did you forget them in the regeneration?"

"Bowties. Are. Cool. Stop insulting yourself, it's not good for your mental health."

Despite Eleven's protests, the previous Doctor continued to examine his face, only taking his hands away to put his thick rimmed glasses on. Afterwards, his hands were straight back on the others face, and in his hair, taking in every new, younger feature. 

"You're new bone structure is awful, how are you supposed to shave?"

"It's easier than it looks, now if you would just..." Eleven childishly batted away Ten's hands, more important things trailing long his old mind as he tried to get to the central console. Soon enough, he was wizzing around like his old self, pushing buttons and levers as he attempted to sort of the collision in the tardises.

"Where are they?" Ten asked, following the other around to check he had pushed the right buttons. He didn't entirely trust his new self; he was still a mad man in a box, but something about Eleven seemed off. Too childish almost, like he had forgotten every responsibility that came with being the last time lord.

Eleven didn't look up, simply ran circles around the central console in an attempt to find that one tricky button. By the time he had located it, his former self had already pushed it in, his boney finger still resting on the sqaure push. "...Who?"

"Your companion... I know you. Well, I know me... and I certainly wouldn't travel without a friend for too long." The taller, leaner Doctor gave his childish new self a knowing look. Which he receieved with one he knew only too well... one that let him know that something had gone horribly wrong. That he had done something horribly wrong.

"-Gone."

"Dead?"

"No... Alive... So very alive..." Eleven stood still, his young fingers spinning a useless wheel that rested amongst other useless things. He had no idea why it was there, only that it was simply a space filler on the console. He avoided all eye contact with his wiser self as silence hung thick in the room, the only noise was the steady breathing of the Tardis as she worked hard to push the other Doctor back into his own time stream.

Ten didn't know what to do, or say, to see himself in such a situation... it brought back painful memories. He was lucky; none of his times companions had died. Simply left by their own accord or forgotten him... and then there was Rose, who was much more than a companion. On earth, she technically was dead. She went missing... and Ten could never have her back. Not even for a second.

His hand moved from the console, moving to rest on his regenerations shoulder for a moment before he pulled the other into a tight embrace, hands gripping at that ridiculous tweed jacket as he held him against his own cold body. "I'm proud of you..."

Eleven's arms quickly moved around the other tightly, head burying itself into his shoulder. It had felt like forever since he had been able to earn such affection, and to earn it from himself was both odd, yet satisfying. They both stayed as their were for a moment, enjoying the lost affection that they held so closely together. Both were asking themselves why it couldn't have been like this before... to be able to confide in ones self. The new Doctor was the first to pull away, though he neither let go of Ten, or let Ten move his arms back.

"Come with me. We can travel so far, The Doctor and The Doctor, two timelords, it's per-"

"You know I can't..."

Eleven looked up at his old, yet younger, self. It was weird... to be turned down by one self, and to hear it in a tone he himself had used over, and over again when his companions had gotten too pushy, or the people he was helping had asked for too much help. It was painful... to be told no by his self.

"No... No, you're right. How silly of me..." He murmured and pulled away, eyes skidding back to the central console as he tried to push down the pain. Everything was so painful... now with Amy and Rory gone, and to be told no by himself... it was one low blow after the other. "Where are you right now?"

"Me? Oh... I'm... I don't know, actually..." Ten didn't know where he was, or where he was going... not now that he too was all alone again. He had no idea what came next for him, or what lay ahead for the last time lord. Obviously, there was so much more if he had regenerated into the odd looking man though.

"Rose?"

"...No, long gone. With the Human Doctor now."

"So Donna?"

"Also gone... still, at least we have this old girl, eh?" Ten grinned, giving the console a small pat as he looked up at it. It certainly had changed since his Tardis... he didn't even know how soon after Eleven was, if he was Eleven at all... or maybe he was the last one... maybe time was running out for him.

Eleven grinned, almost laughing as he skipped around the console to flick switches and get his sexy working again, so he could get the other back into his own Tardis. Eleven wasn't even thinking about it, just moving and whizzing around as he pushed buttons like the mad man in a box that he truely was.

"You have so much ahead of you, especially with Sexy here... just wait till you meet her, Doctor, she's-" Eleven didn't have enough time to finish his sentence... when he looked over to where Ten had been stood, there was just an empty space... another heartbreakingly empty space. One that confirmed that he was truely alone. "-beautiful..."

He looked around the Tardis with a sight desperation, trying to find if Ten had been playing a trick... if he had hid on the other side of the console... but he knew the truth. He was gone... just like the rest of them, Ten was gone. Truly gone... for what he knew to be the last time...

Alone with his thoughts, Eleven gripped onto the console, only to slip down onto his knees as his stomach wrenched and he let out a loud, lonely sob, head hanging between his arms...

He was alone...


End file.
